evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rei Ayanami
Evangelion 1.11 Band 1 |Sychronsprecher=Marie Bierstedt Samia Little Elk |Seiyuu=Megumi Hayashibara }} Rei Ayanami (jap. 綾波 レイ, Ayanami Rei) ist das First Child und die Pilotin von Evangelion Einheit 00. Biografie 'Geburt' Nach dem Tod von Yui Ikari im Jahre 2004, versuchte ihr Ehemann Gendo Ikari einen Klon aus ihr zu erschaffen - das Ergebnis daraus ist Rei Ayanami, welche irgendwann zwischen 2004 und 2008 entstand. Rei allerdings ist kein Klon aus Yui alleine, sie ist ebenso auch ein Klon aus dem zweiten Engel Lilith. Ihr Körper wurde aus Yui geklont, so besteht sehr große Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Aussehen beider. Die Seele Yuis konnte allerdings nicht wiederhergestellt bzw. geklont werden, so nutzte man die Seele Liliths fortan als Reis neue SeeleClassified Information. Man kann Rei deshalb als Inkarnation Liliths ansehen. Als Klon und neue Trägerin der Seele Liliths besitzt sie auch entsprechende Eigenschaften, wie der roten Augen, der weißen Haare oder dem extrem starken AT-Feld. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass ein Teil von ihr aus Lilith geklont wurde, damit Gendo Ikari sie später für seine Version des Plans zu Vollendung der Menschheit nutzen kann. Sie wuchs in einem Laborraum im Zentral Dogma auf. Als Shinji diesen Raum sieht betohnt er wie ähnlich der Laborraum ihrer späteren kühlen und dürsteren Wohnung sei. 'Vor 2015' Rei kam das erste Mal unter dem Vorwand, die Tochter eines Freundes von Gendo Ikari zu sein, 2010 zu NERV. Naoko Akagi versucht vergeblichst Daten über Rei zu finden, diese wurden dem Anschein nach aus der Datenbank gelöscht. Als sich Rei nun im damaligen GEHIRN-Hauptquartier verirrt und auf Naoko trifft, wird ihr Hilfe angeboten. Als Rei diese Hilfe ablehnt sagt sie dazu noch, dass Gendo Ikari, Naokos damalige Liebe, sie immer "alte Hexe" nenne und Gendo sie nur ausnutzt. Wutentbrant erwürgt Naoko die damals vier jährige Rei und tötet damit den ersten Rei Klon. Naoko stürzt sich daraufhin selbst zu Tode. Rei wurde daraufhin ein zweites Mal geklont. 'Rebuild of Evangelion' Im finalen Kampf in Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance gegen den Engel Zeruel, versucht Rei den Engel mit einer N²-Mine zu vernichten. Dieser schließt aber seinen Kern, so hat die Bombe keine Auswirkungen auf den Engel. Evangelion Einheit 00 wird kampfunfähig und wird von Zeruel samt Rei gefressen. Rei wird von dem Engel absorbiert und verweilt nun im Core von ihm. Shinji versucht sie aus dem Core rauszuholen und zieht sie letztendlich daraus. Zeruel verändert seine Form und wird zu Rei. Der Near Third Impact nimmt seinen Lauf. Als nun 14 Jahre später Shinji aus Evangelion Einheit 01 befreit wird, stellt er fest, dass Rei nicht da ist. Es wird von WILLE behauptet, dass sie nicht mehr existent sei. Daraufhin wird Shinji von der Evangelion Einheit 09 aus der AAA-Wunder gerissen, ihr Pilot ein Klon von Rei. Dieser ist jedoch seelenlos, sie kann sich weder an die Ereignisse von Reis erstem Klon erinnern, noch hat sie sichtbare Gefühle. Persönlichkeit Rei ist noch verschlossener als Shinji Ikari. Sie zeigt nur in den seltensten Fällen Emotionen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkt wie versteinert. Wenn sie doch einmal spricht, sind es kurze, lakonische Phrasen mit monotoner und roboterhafter Stimme. Allein Shinjis Vater Gendo gegenüber vermag sie sich zu öffnen. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion#Charaktere Da ihr klar ist, dass sie jederzeit von einem Klon ersetzt werden kann, riskiert Rei oft ihr Leben, um ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen und bietet sich bei Missionen oft als Lockvogel an, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Rei Ayanami fühlt eine gewisse Leere in sich und sie versucht diese Leere durch eine Beziehung mit Gendo Ikari auszufüllen. Sie verehrt den Kommandanten und verteidigt ihn gegen alle Kritik. Das geht sogar so weit, dass sie Shinji Ikari ohrfeigt, als er etwas Schlechtes über seinen Vater sagt. Im Laufe der Zeit beginnen sich jedoch die Verhältnisse in dieser Dreiecks-Beziehung zu verschieben. Zuerst versucht Rei zwischen Vater und Sohn zu vermitteln, doch als dieser Versuch scheitert, beginnt sie für Shinji Partei zu ergreifen. Sie fühlt sich in seiner Nähe wohl und verliebt sich schließlich in ihn. Zur gleichen Zeit entfernt sie sich von Ikari Gendo. Ihr Benehmen ihm gegenüber ändert sich radikal, sie wehrt jede freundschaftliche Berührung von ihm ab und verteidigt plötzlich ihre Privatsphäre. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo Im dritten Rebuild of Evangelion Teil hat sie keine sichtbaren Gefühle. Grund dafür ist, dass sie keine Seele mehr besitzt, da es lediglich ein Klon ist. Sie führt nur Befehle aus, wenn sie keinen Befehl bekommt, macht sie Nichts und wartet in ihrem Zimmer. Aussehen Rei hat hellblaue Haare und rote Augen (was damit zu tun haben könnte, dass sie ein halber Engel ist). Bei der Steuerung ihres EVAs trägt sie einen weißen Plug-Suit mit orangen und schwarzen Streifen. Wenn sie nicht im Einsatz ist, trägt sie ihre Schuluniform. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo Hier trägt sie ausschließlich ihren Plug-Suit ihrer EVA-Einheit, Evangelion Einheit 09. Dieser ist schwarz, an den Unterseiten der Arme dunkelblau, hat rote Streifen an den Schultern und grüne Streifen unter ihrer Brust. Klone thumb|right|270px|Rei 3, Rei 1 und Rei 2 Es existiert nur eine Rei-Seele, dennoch aber viele Rei-Körper ohne Seelen, welche vielmehr leere Hüllen darstellen. Diese werden alle in einem Tank in dem NERV-Hauptquartier gelagert. Sie dienen einerseits als Ersatzkörper für Rei, die bei "Tod" ihres Körpers genutzt werden, aber andererseits auch für das Dummy Plug System. Es kann nur eine richtige Rei mit Emotionen und eigenen Willen zur selben Zeit geben, da der Körper dazu eine Seele braucht, welche allerdings nur einmal existiert.EvaGeeks Englische Übersetzung der Classified Information: 'Moreover, Lilith's soul has been residing within Rei. Many copies of Rei's body were made, but that is the reason why only one of Rei herself can exist at any given time' Allerdings werden die leeren Hüllen in Episode 23 von Ritsuko Akagi zerstört. Die drei Klone, die während des Serienverlaufs von Reis Seele als Körper genutzt werden sind in Gendo Ikaris Finalen Szene in End of Evangelion nebeneinander stehend zu sehen. 'Rei I' Der erste Rei Klon wurde irgendwann in den Jahren zwischen 2004 und 2008 erschaffen. Dieser wurde von Naoko Akagi erwürgt und somit getötet. Daraufhin beging Naoko Selbstmord. 'Rei II' Der zweite Rei Klon wurde nach dem Mord des ersten Klons erschaffen. Dieser starb bei der Selbstzerstörung von Evangelion Einheit 00. Rei II tötete den 16. Engel Armisael durch die Selbstzerstörung. Dazu blieb sie im EVA um ihr AT-Feld aufrecht zu erhalten. Kurz vor der Explosion verwandelte sich der EVA und Engel zu Rei. Es ist also der Klon, welcher zur meisten Zeit lebt. 'Rei III' Der dritte Rei Klon wacht nach dem Tod von Rei II in einem Krankenbett auf. Dieser kann sich nicht an die Selbstzerstörung sowie den Tod von Rei II erinnern. Auffällig an ihr ist, dass sie nun andere Gefühle gegenüber Gendo Ikari besitzt. Sie versucht seine Brille zu zerbrechen, die Rei II von ihm behielt. In End of Evangelion missachtet sie Gendos Pläne und verschmilzt mit Lilith - es kommt zum Third Impact. Rebuild of Evangelion In den Rebuild Filmen existieren bisher lediglich 2 Klone. Der erste Rei Klon wird von Zeruel gefressen und von ihm absorbiert. Dieser wird dem Anschein nach von Shinji gerettet, jedoch vergeblichst. In Evangelion 3.33 wird der zweite Rei Klon gezeigt. Dieser ist eine seelenlose Hülle. Sie kann sich weder daran erinnern, wie ihr alter Klon war, noch hat sie sichtbare Gefühle. Beziehungen Gendo Ikari Zu Gendo Ikari hat Rei ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Rei scheint Gendo als eine Art Vaterfigur zu sehen. Als sie beim Testlauf von Evangelion Einheit 00 schwer verletzt wird, ist Gendo zu ihr geeilt und hat den aufgeheizten Entry Plug mit bloßen Händen geöffnet. Dabei wurde seine Brille, die heruntergefallen ist beschädigt und diese behält Rei noch auf. Trotz des sehr innigen Verhältnisses zu Gendo, nennt sie ihn immer noch gnaz förmlich Commander Ikari. Als Shinji sagte, dass er nicht in die Arbeit seines Vaters vertraut, gab sie ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Gegenüber Shinji benutzt Gendo Rei als ein Druckmittel, damit er in Evangelion Einheit 01 steigt und ihn steuert. Shinji Ikari Die Beziehung zwischen Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami ist vermutlich die komplexeste der ganzen Serie. Zuerst ist Shinji ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die Verbindung zwischen seinem Vater Gendo Ikari und Rei. Dann weckt das Mädchen und vor allem ihr Verhalten jedoch seine Neugier und er sucht verstärkt ihre Nähe. Rei bleibt zuerst auf Distanz, aber Shinji Freundlichkeit zeigt schließlich doch Wirkung und sie wird in seiner Gesellschaft offener. Sie fühlt sich in seiner Nähe wohl und beginnt diese sogar zu suchen. Sie lernt sogar das Kochen für Shinji und versucht Vater und Sohn wieder zu versöhnen; als ihr dies jedoch durch äußere Einflüsse misslingt, schlägt sie sich auf die Seite von Shinji. Ihr Kontakt zu Gendo kühlt sich ab, er darf sie zum Beispiel nicht mehr berühren und sie beginnt, sich in seiner Nähe nicht mehr wohl zu fühlen. Kompliziert wird diese Beziehung jedoch durch den Umstand, dass Rei genetisch gesehen zur Hälfte Shinjis verstorbene Mutter Yui und zur anderen Hälfte Litith ist. Zuerst scheinen es tatsächlich nur mütterliche Gefühle zu sein, die Rei für Shinji empfindet, aber im Laufe der Zeit ändert sich dies. Rei ist schließlich mehr als nur die Summe ihrer Teile, sie wird durch Shinji eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit und verliebt sich in ihn. Das führt dazu, das auch der Litith-Anteil Shinji als potenziellen Partner ansieht und Gendo endgültig verstößt. Asuka Langley Sōryū Die Verbindung zu Asuka ist für Rei eher ein notwendiges Übel. Eine wirkliche Zuneigung entwickelt sich in dieser Beziehung nicht. Rei reagiert nicht auf die Provokationen von Asuka, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass Rei sich zuweilen von Asuka mehr als nur gestört fühlt. Nur einmal reagiert sie auf Asuka heftig und zwar als Shinji vom Schatten eines Engels verschlungen wird und Asuka kein gutes Wort für ihn findet. Hier zeigt sich, dass Rei bereit ist, aus ihrer eigenen Isolation auszubrechen, um Shinji auch gegen Asuka zu verteidigen. Name Der Vorname Rei, der nur in Lautschrift angegeben wird, kann verschiedenes bedeuten: unter anderem Geist (霊), Dankbarkeit (礼), Befehl (令), Kälte (冷) oder auch Null (零). Anno entlieh ihn der Figur Rei Hino aus Sailor Moon mit dem vergeblichen Ziel Kunihiko Ikuhara, der bei dieser Serie als Regisseur mitwirkte, als Mitarbeiter zu gewinnen. Der Nachname Ayanami stammt von einem Zerstörer der japanischen Marine. Trivia *Ein Charakter wie Rei Ayanami, der seiner ganzen Umwelt gegenüber verschlossen ist und scheinbar keine Gefühle besitzt, ist vor Neon Genesis Evangelion noch in keinem Manga- oder Anime-Werk aufgetreten und stellt in diesen Bereichen somit eine völlige Neuschöpfung dar. Nach der Veröffentlichung von Evangelion traten Charaktere mit ähnlichem Aussehen (hellblauen Haaren und roten Augen) und einem zurückgezogenen, unnahbaren und geheimnisvollen Wesen auch in anderen Serien auf, wie Kidō Senkan Nadeshiko (Ruri Hoshino), Gasaraki (Miharu) oder Blue Submarine No. 6. Diese Figuren, die nach Rei Ayanami entstanden, werden von Patrick Drazen als impassive waifs ''(deutsch etwa ''ungerührte Heimatlose) bezeichnet. *Rei hatte in Evangelion 2.22 bei dem Kampf gegen Zeruel den SDAT-Player von Shinji dabei. Diesen hatte sie auch in der Hand als sie von Shinji aus dem Core von Zeruel gezogen wurde. Dennoch konnte letztendlich im Entry Plug von Evangelion Einheit 01 nur Shinji und der SDAT-Player gefunden werden, Rei nicht. Galerie 2019-06-21 (1).png 466c1b8f1827f0892c398aa9c1cff99d.jpg 616c3882db6a1e34bae6814c0f4f9d32.jpg 6 (2).jpg Referenzen en:Rei Ayanami es:Rei Ayanami fr:Rei Ayanami ja:綾波レイ ru:Рей Аянами Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:NERV